


Camera Exposure

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason makes an interesting discovery in the school showers early one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Exposure

No one remembers that there are always cameras watching in this day and age. The fact that cameras are in most public buildings these days isn’t even really noticed. People go along their normal business, never even thinking about looking up to see if they’re being watched. Even people doing things they shouldn’t, don’t take the cameras into account.

This is a fact of human nature that Jason is currently taking advantage of. He’s leaning back in his chair, a hand under his shirt pinching a nipple, his other hand trailing softly over the bulge pressing against his zipper. His eyes are glued to the monitor that he’d nudged with the control earlier, so it would aim directly at the group showers where a lone figure is standing under the spray. He remembers when it had all started two weeks ago.

_Jason came in early one morning to work on some plays he’d left behind and seen Clark just shutting off the water in the communal showers. He allowed his eyes to travel down the long, lean lines of the younger man’s body, the sculpted muscles of his torso, and the line of hair that went down…but, then he remembered that he was straight and that he had Lana, and he’d torn his eyes away from the screen and back to the plays he was supposed to be working on._

Jason’s gaze sharpens on the screen and he moans out loud at the sight of Clark, steam billowing around him, lazily fisting his cock with a huge hand. Jason slowly lowers his zipper, the separating teeth an added stimulation on his erection.

_Three mornings later, he came back after forgetting something again, something that had been conveniently left behind the night before. He’d refused to acknowledge the twinge of disappointment that had gone through him when he’d found the locker room dark and the water off. The next morning, the sun barely over the horizon, he’d just happened to be walking by the school (for at least 15 minutes) when he’d seen Clark slip into the building. Jason figured it was his responsibility as a faculty member to go monitor Clark, to make sure he wasn’t hurt. The school could be libel if he was after all._

With his zipper open, Jason slides his hand slowly over the scrape of silk still covering him. His cock throbs under his hand, and he groans out loud. He never worries about sound. The school is deserted at this time of the morning, except for him and Clark. Not even the custodians have arrived yet. It’ll be at least another half hour before they come in. Of course that half hour will barely be enough time. The first time Jason had realized that Clark was masturbating in the shower, it had been over quickly, a matter of minutes. The next time, and each time since, Clark had slowed down, drawn it all out, almost like he knew he was being watched and was putting on a show.

_Jason had followed Clark into the school after having waited for several minutes first. He’d quietly slipped into the coach’s office and flipped on the monitors. What he saw had made him catch his breath. A naked Clark, with water sluicing over his body, soaping himself down. Jason had watched, eyes glued to the monitor, as Clark had washed every inch of his body. A little whimper had escaped when the soap had been aimed downward and run under the large balls and then back around to the thickening cock, Clark’s other hand following the same path.  Jason had forced himself to bite his lip to prevent any more sounds from escaping. It wasn’t that he’d been worried about being overheard, but that he wasn’t gay. This wasn’t turning him on. He refused to believe that it could be. Lana had been denying him sex for months now, that’s why he was so hard. _

_ Clark’s head had come up when he’d whimpered earlier, but Jason had known that there was no way he could’ve been heard, so he refused to panic. Even when Clark’s eyes had narrowed to a squint and he’d appeared to look directly through the wall to where Jason was sitting. A small smile had come to Clark’s lips at that point, and that’s when his hand had slid to encircle his cock. Jason couldn’t keep a long groan from escaping his lips and he’d clamped them shut and tightly gripped the arms of the chair. He’d managed not to touch himself as he watched Clark quickly jerk himself to completion, but it was a near thing._

Clark has now moved his foreskin out of the way and is rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, making slow circles with the pad of his thumb. Jason can imagine the calluses on those farm-worked hands catching on the sensitive skin, providing a delicious friction that will make precome well out faster. Just the thought has him squeezing his still covered cock as lust swirls through him. His breathing speeds up and he starts thinking about the next step. He hasn’t taken himself out during these sessions yet, refusing to take that last step, the step that will make it impossible to admit that he isn’t gay…or at least bi. Because what straight man would actively masturbate to the sight of another man doing the same thing?

_Through the next couple of days, Jason had managed to stay away from early morning visits to the locker room, but he hadn’t been able to get the image of Clark Kent masturbating out of his head. The way the water had poured over his body, the way he’d lifted his head up into the spray, his whole body saying he that this shower was a sensualist’s dream come true. The day after though, Jason was in the coach’s office bright and early. It wasn’t to watch Clark though, not at all. He didn’t even turn on the small bank of monitors. He kept his eyes very carefully trained on the plays they would be working on in practice that week. Until he heard a door slam. He struggled with himself for several minutes. He didn’t need to turn the cameras on. It was probably just Clark, he didn’t need to watch Clark, he really didn’t. But…it might be something, or someone, else. The cameras had been installed for a reason after all. He knew some weird shit had happened in this town over the years, including the school’s looker rooms. _

_With that train of thought, he felt suitably justified for turning on the monitors. His eyes immediately went to the monitor that overlooked the showers. He couldn’t bite back the moan that came out at the sight of Clark’s ass turned towards the camera as he bent over to wash his legs. Almost as if Jason’s moan was a signal for Clark, the younger man had straightened up and turned around. Jason let out another moan as he saw Clark’s erection for the first time in three days. He felt his own cock throb in his pants, but he refused to touch it. He grabbed the armrests again. He’d resisted last time, he could resist today as well._

_“I’m not gay!” He shouted it to the uncaring ceiling and clenched his eyes shut, until he opened them again in defiance. He could watch this and remain unaffected, he knew he could._

_Fifteen minutes later, Jason’s arms were still convulsively clutching the arm rests, but his forehead was beaded with sweat, his head was thrown back as far as it could go and still see the monitor, and his hips were pumping into the air. He was moaning continuously and, on screen, as Clark gave one more hard tug to his cock, Jason started to fill his underwear with come._

Jason looks down at himself and sees that he’s so hard the head of his cock has forced itself past the elastic band of his underwear. He can smell himself in the air, a sharp, spicy scent that has him salivating a little. In unconscious mimicry of Clark, he rubs the exposed head with his thumb.

On screen, Clark has reached down and is tugging on his balls and rolling them in the palm of one hand. The other hand is…

Jason swallows as he realizes that with the other hand, Clark is pressing into his slit over and over with the tip of a finger and then scraping over the sensitive head with a fingernail. Jason starts to shiver as he watches. Slowly he takes out his own cock and hisses as the cool air of the office hits his heated flesh.

_Jason had called in sick the next day. He was afraid that if he knew he had to go to work anyway the temptation to go in early would be too much. Besides, he’d really been neglecting his other responsibilities for the last week or so. He’d had so many opportunities to look for the stone his mother wanted, but he’d been too…distracted…to take advantage of them._

_He spent the rest of the day castigating himself for being a coward. He couldn’t believe he’d run away from a seventeen-year-old. He had nothing to be afraid of. It was just stimulation, that’s all. That’s why he responded. There was nothing to worry about. He spent the rest of the day looking at his collection of Playboy magazines and wanking off to the pictures. Definitely nothing to worry about. _

_He hadn’t looked for the stone that day either. _

_The next day, he marched into the locker room, threw himself into the chair, and switched on the monitors. He could do this. There was nothing special about this student after all._

_After ten minutes, he’d had to unzip his pants. The zipper had been pressing against his erection so hard, he was afraid he’d have bruises. He still hadn’t touched himself though. That was something anyway._

_Five minutes later he’d been shaking in his chair as he watched Clark slowly suck on three fingers of one hand, while the other slowly squeezed and released his erection as the water cascaded over his body._

_Jason hissed as the hand he hadn’t even been aware of moving had covered his erection and pressed down. Once he started he couldn’t stop. He felt the skin on his cock moving back and forth as he rocked into his hand. On screen, Clark gave a vicious twist to one of his nipples and Jason felt something low inside his belly clench. When Clark repeated it on the other side, that something clenched harder and Jason ruined another pair of underwear._

Jason moans long and loud when he finally submits to the need to take his cock in hand and start stroking. A need that he’s been feeling, and denying, for almost two weeks. He matches his speed to Clark’s, a pace he’s thinks is going to drive him crazy before this is all over. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that Clark had picked a pace deliberately designed to prolong Jason’s agony. After several minutes, tortured words slip unconsciously from his mouth.

“Clark! Please, Clark. Faster. Oh god, I can’t take this anymore. I need to come. Please. _Please_.”

On screen, Clark gives a sharp tug upward and, just as if he’s a marionette being controlled by his puppeteer, Jason automatically mimics him. A loud cry escapes his lips at the sensation that spears through him. As the echo of his yell fades, the speed finally increases. When Clark squeezes his balls, so does Jason, and then he’s finally coming all over his hand. The orgasm ripping through him with a force unlike any he’s ever felt before. He slumps down in his chair, unconscious.

It doesn’t last long, he knows it doesn’t, but when he comes to, the locker room is dark and there is no sign of Clark on any of the monitors.

Then the door swings open.

The evidence of what he’d been doing still sticky on his hand and stomach, Jason looks up in horror to see the man he’d just been masturbating to standing in the doorway.

“Coach, is there anything you’d like to tell me?”


End file.
